Spraypaint
by Secret-Ninja1
Summary: Nishinoya and Hinata sneak out to cause mischief and they end their night together in bed. Just smut, I guess.


The sound of rushed footsteps were heard in the park well past midnight, shoes clapping against the sidewalk as a few lone cars passed them without disturbance. The feet belonged to two high school students of Karasuno, the shortest boys on the volleyball team.

Hinata was behind Nishinoya by mere inches as they raced towards their destination with nothing but the street lamps to guide them safely. Their white shirts were enough to help them find each other if needed, but their close proximity made it hard to lose track of the other.

They laughed in excitement as they rounded the corner, Nishinoya slowing down into a jog and then to a full stop once they stood in front of a large, empty brick wall. The libero dug out two bottles of spray paint from his bag, tossing one to Hinata before shaking the can.

His friend let out a quiet cheer before he popped the cap off of the spray can and pressed down on the nozzle, letting the blue liquid mist over the flat surface with a hiss. He began to twist his wrist up, letting the paint glide in the semi-darkness along with Nishinoya's art.

The other was already working his way towards Hinata's area, his green spray bottle already half empty by the time he had covered his side of the wall. "You know that this is illegal, right?" He spoke up in the vacant space. They were somewhere near a park and he was pretty sure they were painting on the side of some small business building.

"Of course I know, duh." Hinata only grinned and playfully bumped shoulders with his teammate, snickering at the minor protest he gained from it. "I wouldn't be doing it with anyone else because they wouldn't know how to run from the authorities."

"Are you calling me a delinquent, Shoyo?" His only answer was a shrug. "Like you aren't any better than I am. I wasn't the one who snuck out of the house to join this adventure."

"That's because your parents aren't even home, you can get away with that!" He was almost shouting before a hand was clamped around his mouth, the taller one grimacing until Nishinoya pulled away. "You stink of spray paint. I really hope you didn't get any on you already."

The street lamp across from them flickered momentarily, jolting the younger volleyball player by surprise. Nishinoya was still painting the wall, sending him a curious glance before going back to his work. "By the time we're finished, we'll probably be covered in the smell. It's not that strong anyway, it's nothing a bath won't fix." He teased him by turning the can on Hinata, tapping the nozzle gently and making the paint sprinkle across his white shirt, staining a part of it green.

"Hey!" He gripped his own can of paint in his hands, sticking his tongue out at his senpai's laughter. He shook the bottle a few times before creating a cross pattern on Nishinoya's shirt, which only resulted in his friend laughing even harder, the libero doubling over unintentionaly.

It took another round of spray paint to complete the picture, Nishinoya making the final touch by adding a crude gesture to the corner of the wall. Their art was of a raven taking off from a tree and heading towards the sun, but the dark night didn't really do the picture justice. He was just about to throw the cans away when they saw the headlights of a police car round the corner of the street.

They both froze, Hinata turning to see the source of the light before he backed up and bumped into Nishinoya. The car started forward and the sirens flipped on, the alley decorated in flashing red and blue. It triggered a curse from the older teen and he acted before he could even think about anything else. "Shit!"

Hinata was pulled by the arm and yanked forward, his mouth opened in a protest before his feet moved to keep up with his upperclassman. "Noya-" Their shoes clapped along the back road of the street, the two of them managing to escape the sights of the police car that had slowly persued them for a quarter of a mile. They actually lost it when they climbed a chainlink fence behind a grocery store, preventing the car from going any further. One of them had tripped over a small crate along the way, but their adrenaline kept them going until they were well into Nishinoya's neighborhood and far away from the scene of the petty crime.

Hinata hunched forward and placed his hands on his knees, huffing for breath. "Man," he swung back up and brushed his hair from his forehead, "I thought we were going to be busted back there." He managed to laugh and give Nishinoya a smile. "We got away thanks to you."

The other only returned his smile with a grin, his chest rising with the quick intake of air. "No problem, it's what I do best." He clapped Hinata on the back, leading him to the shadowed front door of his home before he unlocked it and let him in. "We may as well rest up before you head back to your house. You're covered in paint and sweat."

"Who's fault is that?" The red-head pulled at the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head before he tossed it on his shoulder, already marching towards the bathroom. He had visited Nishinoya's house only a handful of times before, but he was already accustumed to freely roaming around without his friend's guidance. He was following behind him though, Hinata feeling his eyes staring at the back of his head. "Are you going to join me?"

A throaty chuckle was heard and a warm hand pressed on his naked shoulder blade, the libero pushing him gently into his bathroom and closing the door behind them. "That sounded more like an offer than a question, Shoyo." He undressed himself as Hinata turned on the shower, the sound of running water filling the room. Nishinoya was down to nothing once Hinata was in his boxers, his fingers reaching to pull the elastic down and the fabric dropped to join Nishinoya's.

The shorter one only latched himself to the teen before they moved into the shower, the warm water cascading over their skin like a blanket of heat and Hinata was pressed to the cool wall without a word. Soft lips pushed against his own, his head tilting just enough to fit their mouths together perfectly. He brought his hands up to roam Nishinoya's chest, the spiker eying his wet hair that was slowly drooping down from the water.

"Shoyo," his name was muttered after he had gripped his thighs, his fingers curling around his wet skin and leaving a tingling sensation over the curve of his hips. Nishinoya only kissed harder, his mouth moving down onto his neck. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down until he sucked at his collarbone, his teeth playing and nipping at his skin before Hinata pushed against him and yanked his head up, their lips colliding in a fierce, searing heat of want. Everything around them was warming, their breath coming out in shallow gasps and pants as they clinged to each other.

They managed to move directly under the stream of water, their hair sticking to the back of their necks and the grip they had was beginning to slack from wet skin. Hinata's hair was flopped down just before his eyes, the orange darkening in color just slightly and Nishinoya found the sudden change attractive. The gel in his own hair was washing out and his black locks were back to their original style, but he didn't think Hinata cared with the way his fingers were starting to wander through his hair.

He could feel the other getting hard, their hips occasionally brushing against each other's in a mess of movement and excited hands. It was Nishinoya's turn to be shoved against the wall of the shower, Hinata aggressively biting at the junction of his neck and shoulder and making him squirm as a silent moan came from him. "I can't wait anymore," Hinata's voice brought Nishinoya out of closing his eyes and enjoying the contact, his mouth open slightly from his daze. "I want you, Noya-senpai."

His hips twitched involuntarily, a pleasurable shiver running down his spine from the name alone. "Shoyo," he groaned like he was chiding him, his hand fumbling down to turn off the faucet, the two of them stumbling out onto the tile and ignoring the single towel that slung motionlessly over the rack on the wall. Nishinoya pulled him into his room and pushed him into the bed, settling over him and grinding down, the action ripping a moan from Hinata as he writhed and pushed against him to gain what friction he could before it was gone.

Nishinoya heard him whine as he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from his dresser drawer and a condom. Hinata's hands were reaching for him and they sucessfully grabbed at his sides, pulling him back down and keeping him over Hinata's body like he only belonged there. He shifted and sat up, spreading Hinata's legs and lifting his hips as he smeared a bit of lube over his wet fingers.

Hinata only rested his head down on the bed, his eyes up at the ceiling as he waited for the first finger to penetrate him. He didn't have to wait long, Nishinoya's finger pressing inside of him and barely thrusting in. The sensation was welcomed, the spiker finally getting a taste of what he was craving for weeks that were void of his upperclamman's touch. He pushed up, wanting it deeper, and he nearly yelped when a second finger pushed inside.

It felt so good, he could hardly stand the way his fingers flexed and curled inside of him, stretching him for something bigger. His mouth opened and a moan spilled out, his eyes fluttering closed as he let the sensations control him. "One more," his request was nothing more than a sigh, but it was answered without a moment's hesitation. He knew he could already take Nishinoya, but he wanted at least a little more preperation just to be on the safe side.

Nishinoya wasn't complaining from the extra work, his free hand sliding and massaging Hinata's thigh as he stretched him slowly. He licked his lips, watching Hinata sigh and ask for more, his body bending to his will. His body was erotic, the way it glistened under the faint glow of the moon that came from the window or how it flexed in his bedsheets from his fingers alone. Hinata was nothing less than sexy, and Nishinoya would do anything to get a glimpse of him like this again in the near future. "You like my fingers, Shoyo?"

He could only nod in urgency, his hips jerking up again from the pressure. He loved his fingers, he loved everything about Nishinoya. The libero kept his heart racing during every conversation they shared and the thought of him at night kept Hinata warm in bed as he jerked himself off thinking of his face, his fingers, his cock. "Noya-" he stuttered his name out, another moan replacing the nickname as his fingers hit in his sweet spot. "_Oh!_"

Nishinoya couldn't resist teasing him, pressing the tips of his fingers over the spot again, watching Hinata's expressions of pleasure. He pulled them out shortly after, feeling a little guilty by the protest below him. He tore open the condom and rolled it on, adding extra lube to help it go in easier. He placed his hands on Hinata's hips, pushing himself in with a small thrust as Hinata gave a quiet sound of appreciation. He was still tight, but it was comfortable and very, very good. Their position allowed him to move deeper, but he was unable to shift with Hinata's legs wrapped around his waist.

Hinata breathed in a bit quicker, getting used to Nishinoya's size before he was already eager to continue. The first real thrust gave Hinata goosebumps, their damp skin a heavy factor in the response. The second one was bliss, his legs tightening their hold on Nishinoya as he lifted his hips to let him in more. They were guiding each other, their hips moving up and forward as they rocked together in unison. The firm but gentle thrusts had Hinata moving with Nishinoya's body, his fingers digging into the bedsheets and his toes curling in from the stimulation.

His head was tossed back, his wet hair pooled around his ears and his eyes remained closed despite the growing urge to open them and watch Nishinoya lose himself to the mindnumbing sensations.

"Shoyo," he called his name, his back arching from another thrust, "you feel so good, Shoyo. You're so tight and-" he cut himself off and moaned, fucking Hinata faster out of desperation and feeling the familiar wave of orgasm near.

Hinata gasped from the sudden change in rhythm, his body hot and needy as Nishinoya hit right where Hinata wanted it. "Yes, yes! Right -_ahn_\- there!" He gave up the grip he had on the other's sides, his legs spreading wider to let Nishinoya thrust harder inside him.

Nishinoya's voice grew raspy and he knew neither of them were going to last much longer. He grasped Hinata's cock and pumped him, driving Hinata to his orgasm just before his own hit. His body shuttered and his hips snapped forward, the libero coming with a satisfied moan.

Their bodies slumped and relaxed after a moment of stillness, Nishinoya pulling out slowly and slipping the condom off before carefully dscarding it into the trashcan. His bedsheets were soaked, but he found himself more interested in Hinata at the moment.

The spiker was still under the affects of his orgasm, his chest rising with the deep intake of breath as his thigh twitched when he curled his leg in. His eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head up, the rest of his body following until he was sitting up in bed.

"I'm going to assume that it was good?"

"Very." Hinata gave him a smile, something that seemed to make him glow, but Nishinoya just put it off as his imagination. His eyes flickered to Nishinoya's and back down to his chest. "I kinda don't want to head home now," he confessed, the younger teen crossing his legs. "I mean, it's really late and I'm not sure if I can be quiet enough to sneak back into my house by now." He really just wanted to spend the rest of the night with Nishinoya, after not being alone with him and finally having sex again, it was only natural that he'd want to have a few more hours with him.

"You sure, Shoyo? You'll get in trouble if your mom finds out." The last thing he wanted was Hinata getting in trouble because of him.

He only shook his head at his statement. "It's fine, I've already broken the law with you. What's sleeping over at your house gonna do?" He grinned anyway, watching Nishinoya smile with him as he crawled into bed and tossed the sheets over them. A good portion of the sheets were wet, but they managed to fid a dry area to relax under while Hinata cuddled into his chest.

They fell asleep shortly after, the two of them sleeping in and missing the two calls from Hinata's mother until they awoke for morning practice.


End file.
